Destroyed
by BlueLightningXD
Summary: The Lich has escaped Prismo's Time Room. The human race is now extinct and the last 2 heroes of Ooo have been destroyed...
1. Brothers Till the End

**A/N: I'm here with a story that's super sad. Enjoy!**

**Jake's POV**

No. This can't be happening. IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Ugh. Why was I fooling myself into thinking Finn is okay? I was watching this with my own eyes. My little brother- my _human _little brother was bleeding to death. Why did I just wish for Prismo to make the Lich wish us home? That never got rid of him. Why am such a disgraceful guardian? I should have known this would happen. Now the result is the extinction of the human race. I ran to Finn as quickly as I could, dropping my sword in the process. As I knelt beside my best friend, all the guilt swelled up inside me.

"Finn! Come on! Don't do this to me, Finn!" I yelled as I shook him. He managed to crack his eyes open and look at me with sad and weak eyes. The light was draining from them as I consumed my brother in a huge hug.

"Jak-Jake?" He choked out. It pained me to see him die so slowly and painfully. Why did the Lich use that curse to keep the wound open no matter what? Why on such a young kid? I shook my head and came back to reality.

"What, man?" I asked, holding back my tears. He whispered something incoherent so I lightly slapped his back. "Finn! Please! Just tell me your last wish!"

"It hurts...please. End it." I froze. How could he ask me to do that? How could he ask me to _kill him_?

"What the flop, Finn? Have you gone banaynays?" I demanded an answer.

"Jake, please. The Cyclops Tears won't do anything and the Lich is absorbing my life energy. I won't help him get any stronger. Please." He asked, desperate. My mind was racing. Finn was right, but also wrong. There had to be something that could help him! But the thought that the wound wouldn't close kept on bugging me. I looked at his features once more because I now made my decision. It was him or the world. Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, and Flame Princess looked at me with sad eyes. I slowly picked up my sword, tears falling from my eyes, and walked to Finn. I held up my sword but I just couldn't do it. I dropped to my knees and let out a pained sob. Finn must have noticed this because I felt his hand pet my head. I looked up at his sad smile. That smile empowered me. I lifted up my sword and struck Finn in the heart. With the last of his energy, he let out a scream, then fell limp. That's when my entire world stopped. I slowly stood up and stared at the Lich. He took my brother's life. I ran at him in rage and threw a couple punches at him. I grew to his size and kicked him with all my might. I thought I won, but he grabbed me and stretched me out until I could stretch no more.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" He asked, amused. That-that monster is the cause of this. He slowly lifted me up and as he slammed me down, I realized that there is no more hope. The last heroes of Ooo have been destroyed. Game over...


	2. A Broken Promise

**A/N: Never thought I'd return to this, but I felt the urge to write Ice King's point of view.**

* * *

**Ice King's POV**

I couldn't believe the scenario I was in. I was fighting the Lich! With Finn, Jake, and their friends by my side nonetheless. As I was fighting the stanky skeletons, Marceline seemed too shocked to move. Monsters were closing in on her and I felt angered for some reason.

_No. I must save Marceline!_

What was that? I shook it off and noticed the visions telling me something I haven't heard for a while. I saw the frost. My children birthed into a new life.

_What am I doing? Marceline is in trouble!_

Suddenly, I felt empowered. I held my head as images started flashing in my mind. I started to remember.

* * *

_"Daddy..Daddy..." I heard a little girl mutter in between her sniffling. I knew I had to keep going to the frost, but a part of me is still Simon. I dropped my pack, the cursed Crown on my side, and ran to wipe away her tears. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them, I spotted a toy store with many stuffed animals that survived. I walked to the remains of the building and picked up a new, fresh red bear. I gave it to the girl, who hugged it with a big smile on her face. I smiled. I was glad the Crown hadn't frozen my heart yet. "What's your name?"_

_I smiled at her and knelt down. "My name is Simon. What's yours?"_

_She smiled. "Marceline with an M."_

_"Well of course." I chuckled. "What are you doing in the wreckage?"_

_Marceline's face fell and she clutched her bear. "I-I heard people yelling at my family outside. They said that we deserve to be l-locked up..." her voice cracked, but she continued. "They took my mommy and my daddy left me alone when the people shot their guns. Then-then a boom and everyone was gone."_

_I felt enraged. What kind of father leaves his own daughter behind at a time like this? "You're not alone anymore."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

I got up from my fetal position and turned towards Marceline. A mob had her right in the middle of the chaos and she was getting hit the most. I turned towards Finn's dead body, Jake's half dead body, and the Lich. My hands clenched into fists and tears fell from my eyes.

_Do it, Simon._

No. The Crown. I started to feel dizzy but managed to stay conscious. One problem; I couldn't move my body myself.

_I tried to be patient all these years, Simon, but now you've forced me to torture you. Such a shame that you won't be the one to rebirth them all into a new life._

I felt the true power of the crown course through my veins. My years of resisting the power were for nothing. I had hurt those I most loved in my life. A blue light consumed me as I shot everything. Everyone. The Crown was doing this. It brought it's full power forth and pointed my hand at Marceline. I tried so hard to reconnect my mind to my body, but couldn't. The Crown was the master. Suddenly, I spoke with a morphed voice of mines and a lady's. The Ice Queen's.

_"I bring forth the full power of frost to create my time. The Ice Age!" _ I slowly froze the skeletons surrounding Marceline and stopped at her head. "I'm sorry." I whispered loud enough for her to hear. As I froze her head, the promise was broken. Destroyed. And darkness overtook me...


End file.
